Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to data access technology and particularly relates to a memory apparatus and a data access method thereof that achieve both reliability and high read/write speed.
Description of Related Art
An electrically erasable programmable read only memory (EEPROM) is capable of reading/writing data by bytes and has endurance up to a million times of erase cycles. Because of the characteristics of high read/write speed and high reliability, EEPROM is widely used in embedded systems, storage systems, and so on.
For single-chip products, currently flash memories are used instead of built-in EEPROM to provide the data storage function. However, the endurance of the general flash memories is about twenty thousand times, which is far less than that of EEPROM. Thus, data retention is limited.